


Un Katevra en 10 chapitres

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Drama, F/F, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Lesbian Katie Bell, POV Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Ginny et Katie, deux lionnes passionnées de Quidditch. Leur relation amicale pourrait-être évoluée vers autre chose ? Venez le découvrir à travers ces dix OS.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Un lien forgé par les larmes

**OS 1 : Un lien forgé par les larmes**

Ginny s'était enfermée dans l'une des cabines des toilettes des filles, pour pleurer. Cette deuxième année à Poudlard était … difficile. Sirius Black était en liberté, les détraqueurs entouraient l'école et pour couronner le tout … elle s'était disputée avec Luna, sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, et que la rousse passait toutes ces soirées dans les toilettes, avec pour seule compagnie, Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes. 

Il n'y avait jamais personne dans ces toilettes, elle était … toujours seule. En une semaine elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une autre personne, juste Mimi … 

Ce soir-là, après une autre mauvaise journée, la rousse était partie s'y enfermer directement après son dernier cours de la journée : Potions. Rogue était … comme avec les autres Gryffondors avec elle, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus triste. Mais lorsqu'elle ressortit de sa cabine, les yeux rouges et toujours humides, elle vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. C'était une autre Gryffondor, Katie Bell, l'une des poursuiveuses de leur équipe de Quidditch. Elle était, si sa mémoire était bonne, en quatrième année. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ginevra ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- C'est Ginny, mon nom … 

\- Ginny, répéta la brune, on s'inquiète pour toi. 

\- Vous ? 

\- Les Gryffondors … on est une famille Ginny. 

\- Réellement ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu l'année dernière.

\- C'était différent, crois-moi, et c'est quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dut arriver. 

\- Que vous rejetiez Harry comme vous l'avez fait ?

\- Oui, mais la peur … 

\- La peur rend la bêtise transmissible ? C'est ça ?

Katie était impressionnée par le franc-parler de cette deuxième année, comme quoi, il fallait mieux se méfier des apparences. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était presque dix heures du soir. 

\- C'est quasiment l'heure du couvre feu, lui dit-elle, on ferait mieux de retourner à nos dortoirs.

\- Déjà ? 

\- Oui. Si on se dépêche on devrait pouvoir passer en vitesse par les cuisines et attraper de quoi grignoter, je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé ce soir.

\- Non, confirma la rousse en baissant les yeux

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard, si on veut avoir le temps 

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en marche vers les cuisines de Poudlard, rapidement, elles préféraient éviter de se faire coincer par Rusard, ou pire … Rogue. Cela dit, le Maître des potions ne faisait qu'assez peu ces rondes en dehors des cachots, comme pour mieux surveiller ses propres élèves. Elles arrivèrent devant la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, située juste à côté du tableau qui gardait l'entrée des cuisines. Elles se tournèrent vers ce dernier et gratèrent la poire peinte dessus. Les cuisines s'ouvrirent devant eux.

Les deux Gryffondors en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de viennoiseries et de jus de citrouille. Elles passèrent devant la Grande Salle et réussirent à atteindre l'entrée de leur Salle Commune sans se faire prendre. Elles se firent engueulés par la grosse dame pour leur retard, mais tant pis. Elles entrèrent et s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils, pour manger ce qu'elles avaient ramené. La Salle Commune était déserte, et le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée. 


	2. Le bal de Noël

**OS 2 : Le bal de Noël**

La première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers s'était conclue un mois plus tôt avec la victoire surprise de Harry Potter. Et ce soir avait lieu le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Katie y allait avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle de l'année de Harry. Il avait été l'une des victimes de l'héritier de Serpentard deux ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme était gentil et attentionné, et, il était probablement le seul de sa maison à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec la participation de Harry.

Ginny, elle, allait au bal avec Neville Londubat. Elle aimait bien le jeune homme, il était doué en botanique, gentil bien qu'un peu timide et surtout : loyal. 

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, la cinquième année la chercha du regard. Elles étaient devenues très proches au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Elle la vit en compagnie de Neville Londubat, dans une longue robe verte pastel qui lui allait à ravir. Katie et Justin s'installèrent à l'une des tables rondes. Il y avait huit chaises autour. À sa droite il y avait son cavalier et à sa gauche Angelina et Fred. En face d'eux, en partant de Fred : Alicia, Lee et deux élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ce qu'ils mangèrent fut juste délicieux, les discussions allant bon train entre eux. Toute frontière d'année, de maison ou bien encore d'école semblait avoir disparu. 

\- Vous passez sept ans à Poudlard ? demanda l'un des deux élèves de Beauxbâtons

\- Oui, c'est différent chez vous ? le questionna Georges

\- En effet, chez nous nos études ne durent que six ans, mais elles commencent un an plus tard. Ce n'est pas trop tôt onze ans pour quitter sa maison durant presque une année complète ?

\- Si c'est un peu dur au début, mais, on est bien entourés ici. Vous n'êtes pas en internat toute l'année à Beauxbâtons ? 

\- Pour ceux qui le veulent si, mais certains rentrent à chaque fin de semaine chez eux. C'est ce que j'ai fait durant mes deux premières années. 

\- Mais, vous n'étudiez pas la même chose que nous, je me trompe ?

\- On non, nous avons certains cours plus artistiques ainsi que des cours d'étiquettes.

\- Des cours d'étiquettes ?! demandèrent les jumeaux surpris

\- Ça peut paraître arriéré, concéda la seconde élève française, mais chez nous l'influence de l'élite est encore très grande dans tout les domaines. 

Leur discussion dériva sur d'autres sujets au cours du repas, et après le dessert vint le bal à proprement parlé. Les quatre champions et leur cavaliers ouvrirent le bal, rapidement imités par Ginny et Neville. Puis les autres duos envahirent la piste de danse, Katie et Justin n'y firent pas exception. Ils dansèrent tout les deux, puis Justin avec Alicia et Katie avec lui. La brune dansa également avec les jumeaux. 

Bien après qu'elle fut partie se coucher, Ginny et Neville dansaient toujours, ensemble.


	3. Consoler

**OS 3 : Consoler**

Ils écrivaient tous la même phrase idiote sur leur copies, encore et encore, "jusqu'à ce que le message pénètre". Après les avoir démasqués et mis hors-course le professeur Dumbledore, la Grande Inquisitrice avait eu l'aval du Ministre de la magie pour utiliser les plumes de sang sur chacun d'entre-eux. Tout les soirs, durant deux heures, Ginny et tout les autres écrivaient une seule et même phrase avec leur propre sang. Une phrase qui se gravait également sur leur main. C'était une cicatrice qu'ils garderaient à vie.

En sortant d'une de ces retenues, la rousse entendit des pleurs. Elle les suivit, inquiète et intriguée, jusqu'à une salle de classe abandonnée qui se trouvait à l'angle du couloir. Elle mis sa main sur la poignée mais se figea, est-ce qu'elle devait entrer ? Elle toqua deux fois sur la porte pour indiquer sa présence à la personne qui était dedans. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle entra. À peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle que la personne assise au fond, les genoux repliés contre elle, releva la tête. C'était Natalie McDonald, une Gryffondor de deuxième année. Elle faisait partie des plus jeunes membres de l'AD. 

Ginny fit un pas, prudemment, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Puis elle alla jusqu'à elle, constatant que la blonde ne réagissait pas. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle et attendit. 

\- Toi aussi … elle … elle te fait mal ? lui demanda la deuxième année au bout de quelques minutes

\- Oui, répondit Ginny, à moi aussi elle me fait mal. 

\- Pour … pourquoi ? 

\- Parce qu'Ombrage veut le pouvoir, elle veut nous contrôler. 

\- Elle … 

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a donné hier de l'essence de dictame, il doit en rester dans mon dortoir. 

\- C'est quoi ? demanda intriguée la plus jeune

\- Un liquide qui va permettre de cicatriser la plaie, au moins elle ne saigneras plus. 

\- Merci … Ginny. 

La rousse se releva et tendit sa main à Natalie. La petite la regarda quelques secondes, surprise, avant de la prendre. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à leur Salle commune, puis monta en vitesse chercher le dictame dans sa valise. 

\- Où est ta chambre ? lui demanda la rousse en redescendant

\- Par là. 

La deuxième année la conduisit jusqu'à son propre dortoir. Les deux filles s'assirent sur son lit, puis la petite lui tendit sa main.

\- Sa risque de faire un petit peu mal, lui dit la quatrième année

Ginny déboucha le flacon et en versa quelques gouttes sur la marque qu'avait la deuxième année au bras. Elle vit à son visage que la petite avait mal, mais elle ne hurla pas. Quand ce fut fini, Natalie avait les larmes aux yeux. 

\- C'est bon c'est fini. Il va rester une marque, mais au moins c'est cicatrisé.

\- Merci, murmura la fillette

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça. 

Elle lui tendit le flacon pour qu'elle le garde, vu comment les retenues allaient continuer, la deuxième année en aurait grand besoin. En quittant son dortoir après l'avoir réconfortée, Ginny avait mal. Ce qu'Ombrage leur faisait était horrible, tout bonnement horrible. Katie l'attendait au pied de l'escalier.

\- Comment tu as su ? lui demanda la rousse 

\- Natalie est une fille sensible et émotive, je l'ai remarqué. Et en bonne Gryffondore tu es allée la consoler.

\- Oui, murmura la cinquième année 

\- C'est horrible, ce qu'elle fait. 

\- Je le sais oui, mais malheureusement on ne peut rien contre elle. 

Katie pris affectueusement Ginny dans ses bras, la rousse aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler elle aussi.


	4. Le département des mystères

**OS 4 : Le département des Mystères**

Ginny sortit de l'infirmerie mécaniquement, son esprit se trouvait ailleurs : Sirius était mort. Il était passé à travers le voile, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange. À peine eut-elle passée la porte que la rousse se fit tirer le bras par quelqu'un : c'était Katie. La brune les enferma dans une salle de classe vide, avant de laisser éclater sa colère.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE POUR ALLER AFFRONTER DES MANGEMORTS GINEVRA ? TU AURAIS PU MOURIR, TU N'AS DONC PAS CONSCIENCE QU'IL Y A DES GENS QUI TIENNENT À TOI ?

\- Je …, murmura la brune, je … Harry … Harry avait besoin de nous.

\- Je vois, et donc tu t'es dis que la meilleure façon de l'aider était d'aller avec lui, au département des mystères, pour affronter des mangemorts ?

\- Nous sommes ces amies Katie, et … et … 

La rousse fondit en larmes, le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vécu était encore bien présent en elle. Katie, toujours en colère mais affectée de la voir ainsi, la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne soit à nouveau calme. Les deux filles ne surent pas combien de temps elles avaient passé ainsi, mais, elles n'avaient pas envie de se lâcher.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, que tu ne reviennes pas … 

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule Katie, je te le promet.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi brutale tout à l'heure Gin'. Je … je n'aurais pas due. 

Lorsque finalement elles se séparèrent, Ginny était consolée et Katie apaisée. Les deux adolescentes rejoignirent leur dortoirs, et se séparèrent d'un simple "bonne nuit" sur le pas de l'escalier. 

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Harry eurent l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. C'était eux qui avaient été le plus blessés par leur intrusion au Ministère : Hermione physiquement et Harry psychologiquement. Ginny passa les derniers jours avec eux, essayant de les aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sous le regard jaloux de Katie. La brune ne comprenait ces sentiments qui l'animait et qui la dégoûtait. Elle était jalouse du temps que passait Ginny avec ces amis, blessés et attristés. Elle avait envie de vomir face à ce qui l'animait, pourquoi … pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ?


	5. Sentiments

**OS 5 : Sentiments**

Avec le retour  _ officiel _ de Lord Voldemort, la sécurité avait été renforcée pour le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Plusieurs aurors, dont Tonks, patrouillaient entre les wagons. Cela rassurait les élèves, notamment les premières années, qui pouvaient être facilement effrayés et impressionnés. 

Ginny se souvenait de ce qu'avait été sa première année, cinq ans plus tôt. Tout avait changé depuis. Mais, le même démon la pourchassait encore. Il l'avait presque tué avec son maudit journal, puis elle l'avait revu, au Ministère. Et depuis c'était la panique : sa famille était l'une des premières sur la liste des mangemorts, aux côtés des Tonks. Ils se méfiaient de tout et de tout le monde, et le plus triste … c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus confiance en Percy.

Katie s'était installée dans un wagon, seule. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait vu le visage effrayé de certains des nouveaux élèves et avait essayé de les rassurer comme elle avait put. Alors que le wagon atteignait les Highlands écossaises, Ginny la rejoignit. 

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? lui demanda la rousse

\- Je ne pouvais pas Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu … notre amitié ne signifie rien pour toi au final ?

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Évidemment que je tiens à notre amitié ! 

\- Alors pourquoi … 

Katie, en colère, se leva et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Puis, prenant conscience de son geste, elle rompit le baiser et se recula. 

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais répondu à aucune de tes lettres. 

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Ginny seule. La rousse sentit ses jambes défaillir et s'écroula par terre. Katie … Katie venait de l'embrasser … 

La rousse commença à pleurer, choquée par l'aveu de son amie. Elles … elle … Pourquoi ?


	6. Tu n'es pas seule

**OS 6 : Tu n'es pas seule**

Katie avait été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste quelques jours plus tôt suite à ce qu'il s'était passé au retour de Pré-au-Lard. Harry lui avait expliqué, car évidemment il avait fallu que le trio soit présent, pour changer depuis six ans, qu'elle avait été en contact avec un collier gorgé de magie noire et qu'elle avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir. La rousse s'était effondrée et ressemblait désormais à un fantôme. Certains la trouvaient même encore plus pâle que Drago Malefoy, qui pourtant n'était même plus ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. 

Alors que Noël approchait, Harry, décidant que la situation avait assez duré, alla la voir. Il la trouva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, seule, les mains sur la barrière la séparant du vide.

\- Ginny ? l'appela-t-il

La rousse sursauta, pensant être seule. Elle se retourna, les yeux toujours aussi absents.

\- Harry … Qu'est-ce … 

\- Ça suffit Ginny, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, Katie va s'en sortir, les médicomages sont formels. 

\- Tu ne sais rien Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Ne pas savoir quoi Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Katie et toi ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas Harry. 

Elle s'effondra au sol, pleurant et se serrant le corps avec ces bras. Elle était perdue, depuis que Katie n'était plus là, et même avant ça. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé en réalité. Ginny ne lui avait plus reparlée après cela, sauf pour les entraînements, et ensuite … Elle ne savait plus quoi faire !

En la voyant ainsi perdre ces moyens, le brun comprit qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Il s'assit en face de sa cadette et d'un geste fraternel, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa ces bras autour du torse du jeune homme et commença à pleurer. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Katie, de lui avoir expliqué ce qu’elle ressentait pour elle. Que … 

\- On est avec toi Gin’, lui dit Harry, peut importe ce qui te met dans cet état.

\- Je … 

\- Katie et toi, murmura-t-il

\- Ne le dit pas à Ron s’il te plaît, implora-t-elle, il deviendrait dingue. 

\- Je me doute, dit-il en esquissant un rire

\- Comment … comment l’as-tu su ? 

\- Ce n’est pas moi, avoua-t-il, c’est Hermione qui l’a découvert. Mais tu sais comment elle est, savoir parler aux gens n’est pas l’une de ces plus brillantes qualités.

La rousse approuvait ces dires, leur amie savait beaucoup de choses, mais pas parler aux gens. Il suffisait de voir sa relation avec Ron, plus chaotique que ça c’était l’avada. Elle se permit un mince sourire, ces amis étaient-là pour elle, et ils savaient. 

\- Merci, Harry.


	7. Confessions

**OS 7 : Confessions**

Katie était revenue dans le courant du mois de Mars, après avoir perdu près de la moitié de l'année, alors qu'elle avait ces ASPICs à passer. Cela la conduisit à refuser de réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, au grand désespoir de Harry et de Ginny. Qui plus est, les deux adolescentes ne se voyaient quasiment plus, ce qui leur faisait autant de mal mal à l'une comme à l'autre. Ginny parce qu'elle se sentait perdue et Katie parce que son cœur appartenait à la rousse depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elles étaient malheureuses car séparées.

Un soir, alors que le feu mourait tout doucement dans leur salle commune, Katie, revenant de la bibliothèque, eu la surprise de trouver Ginny assise dans l'un des fauteuils. 

\- Je t'attendais, lui dit-elle

\- Tu n'aurais pas dut. 

\- Et pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses continuer à m'ignorer comme tu le fais si bien ? Je suis fatiguée de ce petit jeu

La septième sembla peinée par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. 

\- Je ne veux pas … 

\- Me blesser ? Me faire souffrir ? Tu te contentes juste de fuir Katie. Tu me fuis.

\- Non, murmura la septième année, c'est faux. 

\- Alors, pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que … parce que je t'aime. Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton cas, pas comme ça. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? hurla la rousse en se rapprochant furieusement d'elle, tu ne connais pas mes sentiments ! 

Et elle l'embrassa, langoureusement. La brune, surprise, coupa rapidement leur baiser. 

\- Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, lui dit la brune en se détachant d'elle

\- Je ne joue pas Katie, je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. 

\- Tu … 

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte avec ton absence, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai passé presque six mois sans toi. J'ai cru te perdre à cause de ce fichu collier, et … j'ai réalisé mes véritables sentiments Katie, je t'aime exactement comme tu m'aimes. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir faite souffrir ainsi. Je … 

Un sourire de pure joie se dessina alors sur le visage de la brune. Ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, sans vraiment y croire, venait de se produire. Elle et Ginny … 

\- Peu importe combien tu m'as faite souffrir, dit-elle en la prenant dans ces bras, je pourrais tout endurer pour que cet instant soit éternel. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Ginny, le bonheur qui m'habite. 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les deux adolescentes parurent retrouver toute leur joie de vivre, ce qui était très probablement le cas. Elles étaient à nouveau complètes, ensemble. 


	8. Sans Katie

**OS 8 : Sans Katie**

Le Ministère de la magie était tombé, Dumbledore était mort. 

La rentrée à Poudlard avait été triste pour cette nouvelle année. Katie était entrée au Ministère, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en cavale à la recherche de quelque chose pour vaincre Voldemort, de ce qu'elle en avait compris, et Rogue était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. 

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle décide, avec Neville et Luna, de recréer l'AD. En moins d'une semaine, les recrutements étaient déjà bien entamés. Lorsque leur première réunion eut lieu, tous se tournèrent vers elle pour les diriger. Ils avaient confiance en elle, comme ils avaient eu confiance en Harry avant. 

Après la fin de leur second rassemblement, alors que la rousse était en train de s'exercer à lancer le sortilège du patronus, Jimmy vint la voir. 

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Katie ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Oui, répondit-elle, elle est entrée au Ministère de la magie, dans le Département des jeux et sports magiques. Pour le reste, je n'en sais rien. Elle se fait discrète, mais elle nous aidera à son niveau comme elle le pourra. Avec le poste qu'elle a, elle pourra plus facilement passer sous les radars qu'un auror ou un oubliator. 

\- D'accord, merci Ginny. 

Et il repartit, la laissant seule avec ces doutes et ses appréhensions. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'elle une deuxième fois, mais elles n'avaient pas eu le choix. L'année dernière, cela avait déjà été trop dur. Alors la rousse essayait de penser le moins possible à sa petite-amie, se jetant corps et âmes dans ces cours et dans l'AD. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle dirait cela un jour, mais elle regrettait sincèrement Ombrage, les mangemorts étaient bien pires. Elle savait que même les premières années n'échappaient pas au doloris. Plusieurs étaient déjà arrivés presque mort dans la Salle sur Demande. Et elle aussi, elle avait bien cru plusieurs fois y passer. 

Un soir, alors que cela faisait presque deux mois que l'année avait commencé, Jimmy entra catastrophé dans leur repaire, le souffle court. 

\- Les Carrow … ils ont attrapés un groupe de troisièmes années … vite … 

\- On y va ! hurla Ginny, Dean, Lavande, Seamus, Ernie et Justin avec moi. Neville, occupe-toi de Jimmy, dit-elle en voyant que le lion avait mis un genoux à terre, Luna tu prépares de quoi soigner tout le monde. 

Les six élèves se mirent en route vers le bureau des Carrow et, profitant d'une diversion de Peeves, ils firent sortir les troisièmes années de leur bureau. L'une d'elle, Rose Zeller, avait déjà subit le doloris, et marchait difficilement, secouée par des spasmes. 

\- Je vais la porter, leur dit alors Ernie

\- Très bien, repartez à la Salle. Moi je vais de l'autre côté. 

\- C'est par là que sont les Carrow Ginny, c'est de la folie ! 

\- Tu me fais confiance Dean ? 

\- Je … oui. 

\- Alors partez avec eux. 

Et elle prit le chemin opposé, attirant les Carrow le plus loin possible d'eux. Elle se fit attraper bien évidemment, mais malgré les doloris et les coups elle ne dit rien. Qu'ils pensent qu'elle avait agi toute seule, c'était clairement pour le mieux. Les autres s'en étaient sortis, c'était le principal. 

Si le roi ne bouge pas, pourquoi est-ce que ces sujets le suivraient ?


	9. Letter

**OS 9 : Letter**

L'ultimatum de Voldemort était lancé. Ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais : se battre ou bien passer le reste de leur vie à fuir. Pour elle, le choix était fait. Katie était à ses côtés, elle était venue en même temps que Kingsley et Percy. Son dernier frère, il avait fini par se souvenir de qui il était, il valait mieux tard que jamais comme disait le dicton. 

\- Tu sais que l'on pourrait tout aussi bien fuir et disparaître, lui dit la brune, j'ai deux deux billets pour un transport moldu qui nous permettrait de vivre ensemble et loin de tout ça. 

\- J'ai peur Katie, c'est la même peur que la tienne, mais nous la combattrons ensemble. Je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours sache-le. On va se battre, toutes lee deux, pour tout ceux qui ne le peuvent plus. 

\- Tu as raison. 

\- Tu en doutais ? 

\- Non. Le pouvoir de l'espoir peut altérer le destin, créer des miracles. 

\- Comme on dit, le soleil se lève encore. 

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. La rousse rejoignit le dortoir des Gryffondors où avaient dit se réfugier des élèves paniqués. Bientôt l'école deviendrait un vrai champ de bataille et elle ne les laisserait pas en être pris entre deux feux. Pour tout ceux qui étaient déjà mort dans la lutte, et ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Elle se battrait pour cet avenir qu'elle voulait saisir. 

L'entrée de leur salle commune était ouverte, signe que des élèves devaient être passés par là récemment. Elle poussa le portrait et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Bénissant le fait que les escaliers du dortoir des garçons ne se transforment pas en toboggan, elle commença à fouiller les chambres. Elle trouva une troisième année, Natalie McDonald, dans son dortoir. Et personne chez les garçons. Elle s'était barricadée dans sa chambre, baguette tendue vers l'extérieur. 

\- Natalie, l'appela-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? 

\- Je … Vous n'êtes pas Ginny, vous êtes un mangemort !

\- C'est moi Natalie, viens ils vont bientôt attaquer. On va vous faire évacuer par la Salle sur Demande. 

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? 

La rousse, sentant sa patience arriver à bout, releva sa manche droite et dévoila une fine cicatrice qui courait le long de son bras. Elle se pencha face à elle.

\- Les Carrow m'ont fait ça après que l'on vous aient libéré en début d'année, tu t'en souviens ? 

_ Flashback _

_ Ginny était revenue blessée et le bras en sang de sa retenue avec les Carrow. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un des lits qui avait été installé dans la Salle sur Demande, la petite lionne s'était glissée jusqu'à elle.  _

_ \- C'est à cause de nous que tu as été blessée ?  _

_ \- Non, c'est à cause des Carrow.  _

_ \- Mais c'est nous qui étions en retenues.  _

_ La petite avait les larmes aux yeux.  _

_ \- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Pour chacun d'entre vous, tu m'entends ? Ce ne sera jamais de votre faute Natalie, jamais.  _

_ Fin du Flashback _

\- Tu me suis ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main

\- Oui. 

Et elle la prit. 

La rousse ne se battait pas seulement parce qu'elle le pouvait, ou pour un idéal. Et ce n'était pas non plus par vengeance. Elle se battait pour chacun d'eux, pour Harry, pour ses frères et pour Katie. 


	10. Epilogue

**OS 10 : Épilogue**

Dix-neuf ans avaient passés depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Katie et Ginny s'étaient mariées, malgré les protestations de la mère de cette dernière sur le fait que c'était contre-nature et qu'elle méritait mieux. Cela avait conduit la rousse à couper totalement les ponts avec les Weasley, y compris avec Hermione, qui avait fini par épouser Ron. 

Elles avaient adopté une petite fille peu après le troisième accouchement de Susan, la femme de Harry. Les deux jeunes femmes regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants naturels, mais malheureusement c'était impossible chez les sorciers aussi bien que chez les moldus. Elles s'étaient donc rendues dans un des orphelinats qui avait ouvert après la guerre et y avait rencontré celle qui deviendrait leur rayon de soleil, la petite Leto, dont les parents étaient morts durant l'année des ténèbres. Elle avait le même âge qu'Albus Severus, le deuxième fils de Harry et Susan. 

Leur famille avait vécu des années heureuses après la fin de la guerre, et cela même si les débuts de Leto chez elles avaient été délicats. La pauvre petite avait perdu tout ces repères à cause des mangemorts qui avaient tués ces parents et qui n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été retrouvés. Peut-être étaient-ils morts à Poudlard, ou bien avaient ils fuis ailleurs. 

Katie avait commencé une carrière pro dans le Quidditch, abandonnant son travail au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Elle était entrée dans les Harpies de Hollyhead, rejointe deux années plus tard par Ginny. Et elles avaient définitivement raccroché, au plus grand désespoir de leur coéquipières et des enfants de Harry, avec l'adoption de leur fille. 

Et les années avaient passé. Aujourd'hui, elles se rendaient sur le Quai 9¾. Leto allait entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois, en même temps qu'Albus Severus et Scorpius Malefoy. Car, et cela avait l'autre surprise de ces années de bonheur, le quatuor s'était énormément rapproché de Drago Malefoy et de sa femme, Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass. Leurs enfants s'entendaient par ailleurs merveilleusement bien, ce qui laissait présager le meilleur pour eux, et le pire pour leur enseignants. Ensemble ils pouvaient être de véritables petits trublions. Le professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait toujours pas décidé de raccrocher, se tenant comme un roc face à la tempête, allait avoir bien du mal avec eux. Ils avaient énormément pris de certains de leurs oncles Weasley, dont Charlie, qui était le seul avec qui les jeunes femmes avaient quelques contacts. Ils se voyaient peu du fait de la distance, mais le roux passait toujours les voir aux alentours de Noël ou de la nouvelle année. Il passait aussi certains étés, mais cela était plus rare. 

Malheureusement, la rentrée des trois enfants correspondait aussi à celle de Rose Weasley-Granger, la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione. Et si elle était comme son père à son âge … 

Alors qu'elles regardaient le train partir, emportant leur fille, les deux femmes se rendirent réellement compte du temps qui avait passé depuis cette première rencontre dans les toilettes de Mimi. 


End file.
